Moving On
by Abnormal Wolf
Summary: Planet Vegeta has been destroyed. The genocide of the Saiyans has taken place. Bardock has given his life in a vain effort to stop the tyrant Frieza. However, some of the Saiyans survived and one of them is Bardock's wife. Now Gine is alone and without her husband and sons. In memory of her fallen race Gine takes a stand against Frieza and end his reign across the galaxy.


Moving On

A Dragon Ball Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Anything that I use in this story does not belong to me. The content belongs to the original corrater and companies. I also want to state that this story will be an AU story set in another universe or timeline. With that out of the way I want to thank you for giving this story a chance and if you can go support Dragon Ball in any way that you can. Enjoy!

Extra Disclaimer: The cover art for this story does not belong to me. It belongs to Theothersmen over at DeviantArt. If you get the chance go and checkout Theothersmen's work. Thanks!

Prologue:

(Earth Age 761)-

Goku was now lying on the ground crying out in pain. His older brother Raditz stood over him with Gohan in his hand.

"Like I said I'm taking your son. If you ever want to see him alive again I suggest you listen closely."- Raditz's stated

Still feeling an immense pain in his ribs Goku slowly raised his head. To his horror, his son cried out in fear as Raditz held him. Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi pleaded for Goku to get up, but the pain was too much so Goku stayed on the ground.

"Now then I'll give you one day to think about my offer. Although let's be realistic here Kakarot I'm not giving you a choice. So when you decide to join us and you will there's something I want you to do. Prove to me that you mean it. You can start by eliminating one hundred of these pathetic earthlings. Just stack them up on this beach. I'll be back for a head count."- Raditz stated

Goku along with Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi were shocked to hear what Raditz just said.

"So what do you say Kakarot I do hope that you'll come through for me on this one. After all he is my nephew it would be a shame if I had to hurt him."- Raditz stated as he looked at his nephew.

"Daddy I'm scared!"- Gohan cried out

Goku raised a trembling arm while faintly stating- "Go-, Gohan!"

Goku reached out for his son, but his attempt was in vain. Everyone watched in horror as Raditz turned and blasted off into the sky with Gohan. After Raditz was out of sight Krillin rushed over to Goku and gave him a senzu bean. Goku's injury healed and Krillin assisted Goku to his feet.

"Thanks Krillin."- Goku stated

"No problem, but Goku I have to ask what are you going to do?"- Krillin asked

"There's only one thing I can do Krillin. I'm gonna fight Raditz and get my son back!"- Goku replied

After seeing what had just transpired Goku's friends weren't so confident in Goku's plan. However, the lives of Goku's son as well as the lives of the people of earth were at stake. So Krillin and Master Roshi offered to help.

"Well Goku if your gonna go through with this at least let us help you."- Krillin stated

"I'm here if you need me Goku."- Master Roshi added

"Thanks guys, but I'm afraid you can't help me with this one."- Goku replied

"What do you mean Goku?"- Bulma asked

"This Raditz guy is a serious threat. He's stronger than anyone we've ever seen. If he were to kill Krillin or Master Roshi then we couldn't bring them back with the Dragon balls because they have died once before."- Goku replied

Goku's friends still didn't want him to go alone, but if they went with him the price would be too high. So with reluctance they agreed to Goku's course of action.

"Alright then I'm going after him."- Goku stated

Bulma gave Goku a hug before stating-"Be careful Goku."

"I will be Bulma don't worry."- Goku replied

"You'll never succeed. You're too weak!"- A voice cried out

Everyone looked around in confusion until they looked towards the sky. Once they did Goku and his friends were met with a big surprise.

"Oh great what else could go wrong today!"- Krillin stated

"I suppose you could make me angry, but I wouldn't advise it."- Piccolo replied as he descended down onto the beach.

"So what do you want Piccolo?"- Goku asked

"Yes why are you here this is my island!"- Goku asked

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor. I followed him here."- Piccolo replied

Goku and Piccolo now stood face to face staring one another down.

"Oh yeah what do you know about him?"- Goku asked

"I know this much the only chance we have of winning is if I go with you."- Piccolo replied

Krillin, Master Roshi, and Goku were taken aback by Piccolo's statement. Piccolo was aware of this and continued on.

"I know were enemies, but hear me out."- Piccolo stated

Piccolo started to walk towards Goku while stating-"You've seen how powerful he is which means you know as well as I do neither of us have the strength to stand up to him alone. We be dead before the fight started. However, if we team up there's a slight possibility that we could overpower him. It's the only way. Agreed!"

"I don't know why should I trust you, how do I know you won't turn on me?"- Goku asked

"The truth is you don't. I won't lie to you my reasons for doing this are purely selfish. I could care less about what happens to your son. But I won't let this guy take over the earth I plan to do that myself."- Piccolo replied

Bulma became frightened and hid behind Master Roshi's turtle.

"If we team up, as much as the idea sickens me, I'm willing to put our differences aside. But as far as I'm concerned this truse is only temporary. The next time we meet it will be as enemies. Same as always."- Piccolo stated

"And when that time comes I promise I'll do everything in my power to stop you from taking over the world, but until then it looks like we're a team. You gotta deal!"- Goku replied

"Alright then let's consider it done. If you can stand to work with me than I suppose that I can bear working with you. But don't forget when this is over our alliance is terminated"- Piccolo stated

"Unbelievable."- Krillin stated

Goku turned to Bulma and asked- "Bulma were gonna need to borrow your dragon radar."

Bulma handed the radar to Goku and once he had the radar Goku hoped on to his Flying Nimbus.

"Hey Piccolo think you'll be able to keep up with the Flying Nimbus."- Goku asked

"Yah right! Are you kidding I'll be embarrassed if you can keep up with me on that silly little toy."- Piccolo replied

Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi wished the two luck and within seconds Goku and Piccolo were off. After a few minutes of flying Goku was able to get a signal on the dragon radar.

"I got a signal Piccolo."- Goku stated

"Lead the way."- Piccolo replied

Goku nodded and the pair continued to follow the radar's signal. Along the way, Piccolo decided to ask Goku a question that popped up in this mind.

"Hey Goku there's something I've been wanting to ask you."- Piccolo stated

"What is it Piccolo?"- Goku asked

"Is it true? Is that creep really your brother?"- Piccolo asked

"To tell you the truth Piccolo I really don't know. The only family member of mine that I know is my grandfather and he never told me I had a brother."- Goku replied

"You know Goku from what Raditz has told us I'm starting to think you should question your past."- Piccolo stated

"Some questions have been popping up. If what he's saying is true than my grandfather may not even be related to me."- Goku replied

"Well no matter the case he was the one who raised you. The way of the earthlings is what you know and this creep has no right to come in and change that."- Piccolo stated

"Thanks Piccolo that's very kind."- Goku replied

"Don't get used to it remember like i said once this is over we're enemies. Soon will be able to have our rematch."- Piccolo stated

Goku smiled and was about to respond when the dragon radar went off.

"Alright we've reached their location. Let's move!"- Goku stated

"Right."- Piccolo responded

Goku jumped off his flying Nimbus and both he and piccolo descended to the ground. Piccolo and Goku were now side by side and face to face with Raditz.

"Well, well, well look who's decided to drop in it's little brother. Oh and he's brought the green man with him. Have you done what I asked you to do?"- Raditz asked

"No! I don't care what you say I'm not hurting any humans. Now where is my son!?"- Goku

Raditz hung his head down in defeat. After hearing Goku's statement Raditz realized that all his efforts were meaningless. Thanks to his head injury Goku would never join his fellow saiyans. Now there was only one option left. If Goku won't join his fellow saiyans then he had to die!

"You disappoint me brother. The blood of our proud race flows through your veins you should have all these weak earthlings bowing at your feet. Instead you protect and care for them. You are a disgrace to our bloodline Kakarot and now it's time I put you in your place!"- Raditz stated

"I defend these world because it's my home. The ones that I love are here and I swore to protect them with my life. Now I'll be damned if I let some piece of trash like you come in and destroy everything I love Now I'm gonna ask you again where is my SON!?"- Goku replied

"Such harsh words to say towards a member of your own blood. You know Kakarot I was willing to give you a chance knowing that you are my brother. However, is seems that I now know what side you have chosen. Very well your son is in the space pod that I arrived in. If you want him then you have to go through me!"- Raditz replied

"If that's how it's gonna be then so be it."- Goku stated

Goku and Piccolo were about to remove their weighted clothing when something caught their attention.

"Do you sense it too Piccolo?"- Goku asked

"Yah and it's coming our way."- Piccolo replied

After a few minutes of waiting all three men were met with a huge surprise. A ship appeared from the sky and landed a few yards away from them. The bay of the ship opened up and a woman came out. She was another saiyan and she wore similar armour to Raditz. However, her armour was black and red and had gone through some serious damage. The woman had long black hair that was spiked up on the left side. It was similar looking to how Goku's hair was. This woman also wore a blue headband that she had tied to the back of her head. What seemed kind of disturbing about her was that she had multiple scars across her body with the most notable being a long scar that ran across her cheek. Goku had no idea who this woman was, but Raditz recognized her immediately.

"So is this another one of your friends Raditz?"- Goku asked

Raditz shook his head and returned back to reality. He turned to Goku and stated-"She's more than that Kakarot. She's family!"

"Family? What do you mean family?"- Goku asked

"She's our mother!"- Raditz replied

End of Prologue.

Author's Notes:

Thank you to anyone who decided to read the first part of this story. I hope to make more chapters to this story and possibly make some other stories as well. If you have any suggestions for fanfics for me to write feel free to ask. Also if you have any tips to help me make these stories or individual chapters better let me know. Finally if you can leave a question or review. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
